Faith
by conSTELLAtion333
Summary: Perhaps Wally is still alive, who knows? He faded, ceased to exist but maybe he was teleported? Maybe somewhere, in another dimension, a dimension in which Wally would still be alive. Also in this fanfiction, you get to choose what the character should do, starting from chapter 3 but the choice you choose will not affect the story critically.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jenny kneeled down and stared at her oven as it slowly turned off and making it hard for her to see if her her banana bread was done. Slightly frowning she turned on the lights of her oven and examined it carefully, getting a toothpick from the counter next to her she stuck the toothpick inside the bread and got it out to see if there were any crumbs stuck into it. Smiling, she was happy to see none which was a sign it was ready and not raw.

She let the bread cool, while she decided to make some buttercream frosting, it may not be really used on breads but she loved spreading it on the bread and so did _he_. She quickly got the thought of _him _away and opened her cabinet to get her hand held mixer.

Meanwhile at Nightwing's apartment

Richard sighed and went to grab some clothes, to change into after the shower he was about to take. He opened the door and quickly stripped out of his clothes and started the water. As he got into the shower he thought about all the things that had happened so far. Wally's death...they have the right to know. She should know of it first, nightwing thought as he continued to brood with the cold water embracing him.

After about 15 minutes he got out of the shower, changed into his clothes, dried his hair and went to his kitchen to get his phone to call her. He dialed the number and waited for about a minute before she answered.

"hello?" a very feminine voice echoed.

"Jinx? It's me...Nightwing"

"what do you want?" she said cold and sternly. What was he even thinking? Jinx thought to herself, after betraying us like that...

"listen jinx-" he was interrupted

"Jenny."

"...Jenny, I'm sorry.., it's all my fault, everything is my fault from the beginning."

Jenny now raised her eyebrow, she thought he was talking about how he left all of the titans but decided not to interrupt.

"wall-...Wally is... Wally's dead..." and at the moment he said the sound of 'clank' was heard as she dropped her phone and everything seemed to be frozen in time. Nightwing was still saying something but she couldn't hear it... Her phone was on the ground,She was too shocked and everything was quiet.

Jenny fell down as tears started to flow and memories of Wally and her flashed through her mind.

**Next week**

nightwing woke up around 6 in the morning and quickly showered, ate and changed into his uniform. He was temporarily retiring but he still had things to do. He jogged to a zeta tube nearby, and was about to go to a place he never thought of going. Titans tower.

He was in jump now and smelled the salty sea air which he could smell clearly because of the boat he used to get to titans tower.

Finally, he got to the island of titans tower, the tower looked bad and it Looked like it hadn't been used for years now. It was a miracle the elevator even worked. When he entered the main living room he was shocked when someone he thought he would never see was standing in the living room, staring at the window.

The figure turned around and smiled " greetings...friend Richard"

"kori..."

She wore a silver armor with her silver crown and a long purple cape which fell down to her legs. She held her hands in front of her and smiled looking at him but her smile soon turned into a frown as she saw the sad look on his face.

All the memories of him and starfire flashed through his mind and he knew he had to ask a question that still lingered in his head till this day.

" kori, i need to tell you something but before that i need to ask you something." nightwing walked to her closer and looked into her eyes. The mask made it invisible for anyone to see his sky blue eyes stare at her, but she could still feel and know the eyes staring at her.

"did you ever forgive me?"

"Dick, i have not much time. I came here only for a short visit. Whatever you came here to tell anyone, tell it."

Nightwing thought about it for awhile. He really didn't expect anyone to be in the titans tower after all these years, it was a luck that atleast one titan was here. The small chit chats and questions could be done later.

"You're right. You're a titan and you should deserve to know of the events that happened." nightwing paused and starfire could see the sadness through his eyes even when a mask blocked the view of anyone seeing them.

"Wally...he...he was not able to" starfire stopped him mid-sentence.

"I know.." Nightwing looked at her in shock.

"i heard it from jin-er- Jenny. I am sorry for the loss of a friend. He and i may have not been much together as friends but i feel sorrow and despair." he could see that her voice was starting to become sadder as she spoke.

" i must go now." she didn't even look at him, she just walked to a hallway that led to their rooms and the stair to the roof. Being the curious guy he is, he followed her and of course she noticed but chose to stay quiet.

She had certainly changed, he could notice and tell every single change in her. Her much more longer hair, her intimadating look in her eyes and her royal clothes. She was surely the ruler of tamaran now, with the crown giving it away.

Before he even knew he was on the roof with starfire standing in front of a spaceship which looked like it was made from crystal and steel.

" is that yours?" he asked as he examined the spaceship once more.

" i do not see the point in you asking such questions" nightwing raised his eyebrows at her response.

"you left us for more than 3 years. You never wrote back, you never asked if we were okay. You're absence made the titans fall apart. And only now you come when friend Wally has left thus world?" her tone got much more deeper and serious.

" star-, kori, please i'm sorry i know i made a mistake but please just forgive me" his voice now pleading.

" I do not think i ever can" and with that she left as she went into her spaceship and flew to who knows where.

Nightwing could do nothing but look at the ground.

**The next day**

He had already told cyborg and now he had to tell raven and beastboy. It seemed like they two would take it the hardest. He had no choice and his time was running low as his temporary retirement was nearing to an end.

He knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to answer. He could hear the sound of someone coming and a dog barking not far from the door, inside.

"Well, well look who showed up." beastboy was no longer a boy and he looked almost fitter than him. He had his arms crossed and his eyes looked sternly at him. A dog stood next to him, waggling his tail.

"ah, um hey" it was the only thing nightwing could say as he felt regret, just by looking at him. Beastboy stared at him for awhile before calling raven.

"Rae! Come over here, babe!" he shouted as the dog sniffed his hands. Beastboy looked at him and motioned a "not now" gesture with his hands. As if the dog understood him completely he went away to another room.

A tall female with purple eyes and dark hair came and stood next to him as she stared at nightwing with wide eyes. She also joined her fianceé in the famous 'crossing hands and staring intensely at nightwing' session.

"ummm, nice to see you?" nightwing said awkwardly as the couple still stared at him.

" Whatever you came here for make it quick" raven said to him as she held beastboy's arm and went to another room together. Nightwing entered, closing the door behind him. The house looked nice and cozy, decent for a whole family. It looked nice from the inside and from the outside.

Nightwing followed wherever the couple went to and saw that they had visitors, sitting with them on the dining table. He looked at all of them, there was jinx, cyborg and starfire all of them sitting together except for starfire who stood next to raven with an apron on.

"Didn't know you had Guests besides me here, soooo hey" nightwing awkwardly waved at them.

"what's up" cyborg said in a low tone, only he had gotten so close to forgiving him,But he still said that deep inside his heart he doesn't know what he feels.

The rest didn't seem to answer or even the very least look at him. They were all in civilian clothing. Raven wearing a dark blue top with white polka dots and black pants, beastboy wearing a green t-shirt with white shorts. Starfire or kori was wearing something purple-ish,bp because she was wearing a long, wide apron and it was hard to see her clothes with her being so skinny and wearing such a big clothing to cover herself was still...cyborg and jinx or Jenny wore a purple sweater with light pink stripes and long black pants.

"So why did come here?" beastboy asked still next to raven.

"Beastboy-" he was cut off

"Just call me Garfield" he said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"okay..., Garfield, as you may know or heard." he looked at Jenny, because he knew Jenny must've told him.

"Next week is Wally's funeral and i think all of you should come." everyone stared at the ground except for Raven. Nightwing looked at them once more before heading to the door.

"wait!" raven shouted as nightwing was about to open the door and leave." how did Wally die exactly?"

"I don't know, they were running around the chrysalis to make enough energy for it to stop but when it was gone, Wally was gone too.." nightwing seemed pretty sad and he wasn't lying. He may have been seeing it but it was hard to tell for him to see what was happening.

"i have a theory but i won't say it now," raven looked around her. If her theory was a lie she would rather not tell anyone, she needed more information. " I need to talk people who know what ."

"Well i'm going to the team tomorrow, if i can i'll ask them if they know exactly what happened." and with that nightwing closed the door.

Jenny looked at raven "Rachel, does your theory have something to do with the chance of Wally being alive?" Rachel did not answer instead they all just looked at eachother.

A/N: i may have some mistakes and if i do please tell and my other two or three fanfics are in hold. Which means i won't be working on them for awhile, maybe even forever since i did not like them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rachel, Jenny and garfield sat around a table, with each of the, having coffee mugs in front of them. The sun had already set by now and with only a table lamp in the middle, the three of them sat quietly, brooding. Every now and then they would sip on their coffee making little sounds.

Garfield was the first to break the silence, "Alright, brooding isn't really my thing and, Rachel, come on,Jenny, me and even all of our other friends wanted to know why you asked exactly how Wally died, but, why won't you tell us?" he stood up from his chair. Through the time he was brooding all he thought of was why Rachel, his fianceé wanted to know of Wally's death. Thoughts like that is hard to get out of Garfield's mind especially if it has something to do with his love.

Rachel looked at him for awhile but did not answer. Her mind was too busy thinking and the thought of telling them fled through her mind. What she said would say could affect them in both good ways and the opposite way. Jenny couldn't hold it, she as well wanted to know her reason, "Rachel, please. We need to know" she begged, she knew it had something to do with Wally, and she just couldn't wait to know.

"I can't tell you two, without being 100 percent sure but" she held tigHtly to her coffee mug. "i think there might be a way to bring Wally back but i'm not sure" both Garfield and Jenny stared at her with wide eyes. Rachel looked back at them "Listen, before any of you say something, he's body just disappeared and maybe he's not dead?"

They still stared at her and started to sit back on their chairs."This may sound crazy, but i think he got teleported" she said massaging her head.

"But, even if what you just said is true how on earth would we find or know where he could be teleported." Jenny looked at her mug she didn't know what to feel at the moment. Garfield thought about what she just said and having a hard time believing the things he just heard."i don't know, you guys...What if he's really dead we shouldn't really get our hopes up." Rachel looked at him "that's what i'm telling you guys but..." she stopped, she had to tell him,"I need to tell the both of you something"

They both looked at her and quiety listened "Before i started dating you" she looked at garfield and held his hands "i lied to you about, you being my first boyfriend" He stayed quiet and just looked at her "My first boyfriend was Herald"

"Trumpet boy?!" Jenny asked,standing up but quickly shut her mouth as a very special relationship moment was going on and sat back. "Sorry, i should go now." she quickly got back up again and went to another room deciding not to eavesdrop.

"When Herald and i used to...date. He told me that he once 'died'" Garfield raised one of his eyebrows and let her continue. "He told me he got transported to another dimension, he skipped alot of parts, said it was too complicated and that even he himself had a hard time understanding it" she placed her hands on Garfield's chest and looked at him "Long story short he said what he went through gave him the power to travel through dimensions and a few days ago i talked with him" now Garfield looked at her with a bit of a surprised look "He said that Wally might have went or is still be going to another dimension"

"i'm sorry i hid this from all of our friends and you" Rachel held her body tightly and looked back. Garfield grabbed her arms and hugged her "it's okay, i knew about Herald though i did not know you two talked a few days ago with him but it's okay rae"

Jenny came back and sat "So is it okay if i ask what you talked about?" they nodded and replied "The 'Wally may be alive' theory may be more than likely" garfield said as they sat down. Jenny looked down at the table " it's so strange, the first three days, i was so sad and then all of a sudden i felt fine like nothing happened." they both looked at each other and said at the same time "me too"

They all looked at each other something was going on "We have to tell Nightwing" Jenny stood up and went to the phone and dialed a number. She waited for a moment "Dangit he's not picking up" she put the phone back and looked at them. "He's probably back to his team doing missions" Rachel sighing. "We can wait or we could pay him a visit" Jenny said smiling.

"Garfield...where are our costumes?" Garfield smiled and pulled Rachel to get their costumes.

Аt the Watchtower

Nightwing sat on the chair next to kaldur and his friends. "This cafeteria sure is...big" Miss martian said as she sat next to Superboy who was next nightwing. "Tell me about it." he said looking at other hereos eating their lunch " not to mention, i don't like being in here. Too close to superman" he groaned.

"It somehow feels like they're stalking us, you know?" Karen said sitting next to Guardian. "To be honest, we all wanted to not be sidekicks and stay in the Watch tower but now i feel like i want to go back" kaldur said sighing.

They all looked at eachother in silence but was cut by superman "You have visitors, they're in Nightwing's room." Nightwing raised his eyebrows 'my room but why?' nightwing thought 'only one way to find out' miss martians voice echoed through his head and looked at his friends 'we were in mind link all along?' they all nodded causing him to sigh.

He sighed again and got up with the rest of his friends and to his room. When he opened it he saw three people that were once his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Watchtower^

Jinx, beastboy and raven all stood in his room looking at him with their costumes. Nightwing looked back at them "what are you guys doing here?" Jinx walked up to him "surprised?, you came to us a few days ago." nightwing looked at her it was true but he was still surprised.

"Hate to interupt Nightwing, but who are these people?" Miss martian said flying next to Nightwing. "these people were Nightwing's friends" Beastboy said harshly. Conner quickly stood next to her in a defensive pose. While Kaldur, Impulse or now Kid flash, Rocket and guardian stood behind Nightwing looking confused at them.

"i'll explain later" nightwing looked back at his friends "Could you guys give us a bit of privacy?" they all just nodded and got out, leaving nightwing, Jinx, Beastboy and Raven alone. "So what brought you guys here?" he asked sitting on his bed which was grey with the only white thing being the pillow. Raven looked around for awhile before answering " Remember when i asked you how Wally died?" she got closer to him, then looked at Jinx and Beastboy before telling Nightwing "I, we think Wally might be alive" she held herself as she saw the shock on Nightwing's face " Listen it's still a guess" Jinx walked next to Raven "Don't tell your team, we don't want to get their hopes up."

Nightwing was still quiet and did not know what to say...

In Tamaran^

Starfire stood on her Balcony proudfully as she watched over her citizens. "Sister dear, something worrying you?" Blackfire said as she walked next to her. "Sister, you have surprised me" Starfire said putting her hands on her chest. "Oh come on, i am no longer a threat dear." she nodded, it was true she was no longer an enemy but she herself did not feel like talking.

"Oh,Dear sister i have a bad feeling, that something is going on earth and that They need my assistance" blackfire understood completely but she herself could not agree on such things " i get that you need to go back to earth and help your friends but-" blackfire put her hand on her left shoulde and looked at her " You are now a Grand ruler and you cannot just simply...go." they now stared at eachother. Starfire giving her, her famous 'puppy look' blackfire could not look away.

"ohhh, fine go i guess i'll have to look after Tamaran then." she said as she rolled her eyes and Starfire squeeled in joy. "Oh thank you sister!" she shouted as she gave her sister a bone-crushing hug. "Now go, before i change my mind" she shooed her away as she put her crown on her head and smiled as starfire flew happily in the direction to her ship.

Star labs^

Cyborg sat in his office, reading a paoer in complete silence. The papers he held in his hands were stamped with a 'Top secret' in red on the cover. He skimmed the papers and rubbed his chin but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Quickly, he put the papers on the top drawer and locked it. "Come in, the doors open" he folded his hands and faked a smile.

A tall black man came in, he had a lab coat and had his hand inside the pocket. "How are you, son?" his voice was smooth and soothing. Cyborg's fake smile soon turned into a frown and stood up to see him. "What are you doing here?" his voice was much deeper and angry than before.

"Please just hear me out, it's been almost 15 years and i'm begging you. I'm so sorry i had no choice." cyborg still stared at him, arms crossed "Just go out, i don't want to see you." without a word the man left and cyborg sat back, sighing and sitting back. He looked at his robotic arms, it was a message from Nightwing, which said 'come at the watchtower quickly' without having to read again, he got up and went to the nearest zeta tube.

Watchtower^

Cyborg and Nightwing sat next to eachother, they had just heard Raven's theory and was in the state of brooding. Breaking the silence, Cyborg was the first to speak "Listn, me and Kid flash did not become the best of friends but i don't get it, what's the point in bringing him back, i mean the death of him it was supposed to happen, it's fate." hat he said angered nightwing " He may not have been your friend but Raven just said he got teleported he didn't die"

" First of all, it's a 'may' he may have been teleported" Raven corrected him. Nightwing looked at her and the rest of his old friends "We should tell this to Artemis" Jinx looked at him surprised "Wait,Artemis? Artemis Crock?" nightwing looked back. "Yes her, you know her?"

"Umm nevermind, i just heard of her" she said rubbing arm and thinking for awhile. Nightwing reached for the phone that was next to his bed, but was stopped by Raven.

"Not so fast" she said using her powers to shield the phone " I told you, we need to confirm this before telling it to anyone." nightwing looked at her, raising one of his eyebrows. " Artemis was Wally's girlfriend, she has the right to know"

"I said no!" garfield held Raven's hand " i agree with her, we don't want to get people's hopes up too high." jinx looked at them and gave her opinion "She's someone important to Wally she has to know" cyborg nodded agreeing with her. Nightwing looked at them he saw the tie and what he would say would finish it. "You know what, since we're in a tie here, let's let you decide, Nightwing" Raven said demolishing the shield and every one looked at Nightwing, he had to decide.

He looked at Raven and Garfield, they were right if the theory turned out to be fake Artemis would get more hurt. He looked at Jinx and Cyborg, they were also right we needed to find evidence before telling anymore people. He looked back at the door and thought if he should tell the team first.

**Alright, what i'm going to do is that i will let you decide. I came up with this idea, i'm not sure if any other fanfic writer has done this but i will have you guys vote and i will choose the part that has the most votes. I'll probably choose after 5-7 people voting and this is like the walking dead, the wolf among us, but the choices won't affect the story that critically. So here are the choices:**

**A. Call artemis**

**B. tell his team first**

**C. Don't tell anyone till they get enough evidence.**


End file.
